Date It Up!
by IdlingSilently
Summary: After a game of 7 Minutes In Heaven, CeCe and Ty start dating. But what to do when Rocky goes berzerk? - "You're my best friend, CeCe! And he's my brother! Wait, isn't that a song?" - Ty/CeCe
1. Prologue: CeCe

**Okay, so I had another story called Date It Up!, with CeCe/Ty (TyCe?) , but it was all about sex and bluh. I want CeCe and Ty's relationship to be real love, and in my old story, I guess you can say it took a turn for the worst, because all CeCe wanted was sex. So . . . I'm starting anew! No sex, just making out, then stripping down naked and falling asleep. (awww . . .)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CeCe's POV<span>**

"Who's up for a game of7 Minutes In Heaven?" Rocky says, picking up an empty beer bottle from the trash.

"Ooh! I am!" I say, raising my hand. Ty and Deuce reluctantly agree and we all sit in a circle.

Rocky sets the bottle in the middle of the circle and spins it. It rotates twice before landing on me.

"CeCe! Into the closet!" Rocky calls.

I laugh and go sit in the closet, while hearing the bottle spin, then hushed whispers. After closing my eyes, the door opens and shuts, then I'm greeted by a pair of soft lips.

They move against mine in perfect synch, and his — her? — tongue pokes my bottom lip for access. I happily grant it to them, and their tongue probes my mouth.

Minutes pass and they lean away. I hear them fumble with the light switch and the light bulb flares up, throwing light onto the one who's pleasured me for the past seven minutes.

Rocky Blue.

"Rocky?" I whisper.

"Hi," she waves sheepishly. "What happens in the whoa-man cave, stays in the whoa-man cave,"

I laugh quietly. "Got it,"

She switches the light off and leaves the closet.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Review! Hate it? Review! It's that simple . . . <strong>


	2. Prologue: Ty

**Thanks for the positive feedback!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ty's POV<span>**

Both CeCe and Rocky slip out of the closet and enter the circle. CeCe spins the bottle and it lands on . . . me.

I go into the closet and wait - with my eyes closed - in the darkness. The bottle spins, a hushed mumble, then CeCe shrieks "WAIT!"

There's a small commotion outside, then the door opens and someone steps in. They press their mouth against mine and curls brush against my face.

_Curls?_

Yes, curls. So that means it's either Rocky or CeCe.

She pokes my bottom lip with her tongue and I grant her access.

And then . . .

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

It's Mom. The girl with me freezes and moves to my ear. "Don't. Move."

No shit, Sherlock.

"Uh, me and Deuce were just . . ." Rocky stumbles.

Rocky? That means . . .

"CeCe?" I whisper.

"No shit, Sherlock,"

". . . just looking for her contact lens," Deuce says.

"In her mouth?" Mom asks.

"Yes, it dropped on a corn chip and she ate it,"

"Get the fuck out of my house, Deuce,"

"Okay,"

It's another hour before CeCe and I are able to sneak out of the closet, and CeCe goes home, but not before kissing me on the mouth and putting her hand on my crotch and saying, "I'll see you later,"

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Review! Hate it? Review! It's that simple . . . <strong>


	3. Grocery Shopping

**OK, from now on, the chapters will be in 3rd person. This is technically the start of the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2 Months Later<br>**

"Oh, oh, oh! Ty! Yes! I like that!"

"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything that would be bad for you..."

"Yes, I'm sure! Please! Please give it to me, Ty!"

"Mmm . . . I don't know. Do you want it really bad?"

"I want it! Now give it to me!"

CeCe jumped higher so she could reach the box of Cocoa Puffs in Ty's hand. She missed, however, and the box - along with its contents - spilled all along the aisle of Wal-Mart.

"Look what you just did," Ty said, pointing to the ground, then pulling CeCe for a kiss. "You've been a bad girl,"

"Hmm? I have? Huh," CeCe pulls away. "Guess you're gonna have to punish me,"

Before Ty can react, CeCe turns and dashes down the aisle. "Clean up on Aisle 7!" she shouts before turning back around and running straight into Ty, knocking him to the floor. Some of the shoppers look away in annoyance, while others smile at their antics. CeCe kisses Ty straight on the mouth, a habit she's gotten used to in the past few weeks.

"Please?" she whispers.

"Fine,"

Both Ty and CeCe get up, CeCe grabbing another box of Cocoa Puffs, then both head to the cash register. As the clerk scans each item, CeCe stands up on her tip-toes and kisses Ty. "You know we have to tell Rocky," she says.

"Yeah, I know," Ty replies, sighing. "She's not gonna take it well,"

CeCe shrugs, moving on to place the plastic bags in the cart. "I'll talk to her tonight at our sleepover. She's got karate now, so I don't have to lie to her _again_ about where I'm at,"

"That's fine," Ty shrugs. "And besides, she's dating _my_ best friend,"

"Not officially, though," CeCe points out. "She's hasn't used the actual b-word yet,"

"Neither have you, and we're dating,"

"Because we're _secretly_ dating,"

Ty shrugs, agreeing with her. "I guess you're right, and . . . never mind,"

CeCe laughs, then stands up on her tip-toes and kisses him.

"Ty? CeCe?"

The couple turns and gasps.

"Deuce, I . . . " Ty starts to explain, but Deuce cuts him off.

"How long?"

"Huh?" CeCe asks.

"How long have you guys been dating?"

"Uh . . . " CeCe looks over at Ty. "Two months."

Deuce scoffs and stalks off, leaving CeCe and Ty staring after him.

"This . . . " CeCe whispers. " . . . is not good."

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Review! Hate it? Review! It's that simple . . . <strong>


	4. Telling Rocky

**Special Note: OK, I'm tweaking the ages of CeCe, Rocky, Ty, and Deuce just a little bit. Because, in reality, CeCe is 13/14 and Ty is 17/18, which would be . . . weird. RAWR.  
><strong>

**OK, so the ages:**

**Rocky = 14  
>CeCe = 14<br>Ty = 16**  
><strong>Deuce = 15<strong>

* * *

><p>CeCe runs out of the grocery store, almost tackling Deuce as he stalked over to his mom's car. "Deuce, WAIT!"<p>

"WHAT?" He yells, turning towards the small fourteen-year-old.

"Why are you _so mad_?" she asks.

"Why?" Deuce takes a deep breath. "Because you didn't tell me,"

"Because you would've told Rocky!" CeCe declares. "And that's kinda what we wanted to avoid,"

"Okay, maybe I will!" Deuce turns to go.

"Deuce, wait!" CeCe grabs his arm, pulling him to a stop.

"WHAT?"

"Please, please, don't tell Rocky," CeCe pleads.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because you're my friend,"

"Really?" Deuce's expression is almost sincere. But then it turns angry. "'Cause I beg to differ," And then he stalks away, leaving CeCe staring after him in shock.

THIS MEANS BREAK - THIS MEANS BREAK - THIS MEANS BREAK

"OK, so I was talking about Deuce today . . . " Rocky begins, staring at CeCe.

"He told you, didn't he?" CeCe asks.

"Told me what?"

_He didn't tell her?_ CeCe thinks. Then, Deuce walks into the room. He looks at Rocky. "Hey, baby," he says, kissing her on the forehead.

"Hi, Deucey, I was just talking about you,"

Deuce looks over at CeCe. "Oh, really?"

"Yes," CeCe whispers.

"Hmm. Have you been talking about Ty?" Deuce asks.

CeCe freezes, but Rocky merely laughs. "No, why?"

Deuce looks over at CeCe. "Just wondering,"

"ROCKY!" CeCe cries. "DEUCE! GET OUT!"

Both look at CeCe oddly. Then Rocky frowns. "What?"

"I have to tell you something, and I don't want Deuce to know,"

"Hmph," Deuce mumbles. "_I already know_,"

"Um, OK." Rocky nods over to Deuce, who shrugs and walks out. Then she looks over to her best friend. "What do you want to tell me?"

CeCe shrugs. "Well, you've been dating Deuce, who is Ty's best friend, and _you're_ my best friend, and . . . well, I'm just babbling now, but . . . sometimes I lie in bed and pretend I'm a carrot,"

Rocky laughs. "Seriously?"

"Uh . . . " CeCe shakes her head. "No, not really. Um . . . Uh . . . " she pauses, then says in one big rush: "Ty and I have been dating for the past two months."

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Review! Hate it? Review! It's that simple . . . <strong>


End file.
